Blind Angel of Music
by evanescent-rhapsody
Summary: Bella is a blind 6 year old girl who works in an opera theatre owned by her parents. She plays the flute and violin, and she's a soprano. When she meets the Cullens at the theatre one day, things change. Please, read, and review. Family stuff here.
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything. **

**My first K-rated story. Haha. XD Sorry for not updating One Moment In Time in a million years. :l I'll try and update soon, but I'm super excited about this Fanfiction. By the way, I used the song that I used here because I absolutely love Phantom of the Opera and Hollie Steel. I decided to make this Bella a gentle, sweet, classic/instrumental-loving girl. I was really bored in class and this idea suddenly came to me, and I decided to write it, because it kept me awake 'til 3am; I wanted to write this so badly.**

**I would really appreciate if you would read, and review. They make me write faster, due to encouragement and moral support, and constructive criticism helps a lot too. Thank you so much.**

**Enjoy the first chapter.**

**P.S I know the middle/climax of the story is pretty lame, so forgive me. I am also back to my obsession with Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's piece. Also, forgive me if I get anything about the instruments wrong. My musical theory is really bad. I don't learn piano, okay, I do learn a little, ABCDEFG, first 2 bars of Fur Elise (haha), a little of Minuet in G, here and there, but it's still really bad. I don't even know what the black keys mean. I learn the recorder, but I have absolutely no idea how to play the flute. I am really bad at reading notes. I only learn some guitar, and I have to say, it's a million times easier, because the chords are shown, not musical notes. I only know the tempo for allegro and grave. Or maybe I don't. Maybe I can't even do so, even with the help of a metronome. Ting, tick, tick, tick, the whole thing. Forgive me. **

**Of course, I would love to learn the piano or violin, just to play Mozart's pieces, but the lessons cost way too much. Also note this, I am not a musical genius. I don't even hold a Grade 1 in piano or violin, so forget about Grade 8 or the ABRSM examination. I didn't learn the guitar from Yamaha or anything fanciful, I learnt it from a friend. And I learnt the recorder in school. **

**I do not take singing lessons either. Like Bella, I love singing, and I sing opera pretty often. No, I don't perform. I'm not a Christine Daae.**

**Sorry about the long rant, here we go!**

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I straightened my dress, hoping I looked okay. Well, so, there was a mirror in front of me, but I was after all, blind. I don't pity myself; I'm glad I still have my hearing. If I lost my hearing, I wouldn't know what to do. Music means a lot to me.

I'm Bella Swan, and I am 6. Yes, I am 6. Maybe, I am mature for a 6 year old, but I am definitely annoying. After all, I bump into people unintentionally all the time. I don't mean it, really. The only thing I can do is apologize continuously. I'm irritating.

My parents own a little opera theatre. Mom's Renee, and Dad's Charlie. They used to read to me every night, but after I went blind due to a severe illness, they stopped the whole reading. If I wasn't mistaken, it was probably because the theatre was running low on cash. Thanks to me, of course. I had to go to the hospital a couple of times, and the money they used was a lot. I wanted to apologize, but they won't accept my apology.

I'm forced to sing. Don't get me wrong, I love singing a lot, but performing is embarrassing. I do not think of myself as a good singer. Though I am unable to see the audience, I can still hear or sense.

Sixth sense, as what people normally call it.

This was another night of performing, of course. I'd picked "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" from the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack, one of my favorites. This is the 21st century, I know that, but I absolutely loved the classics. I don't read fairy tales, and on occasions, one of the singers here would read some classics to me. Okay, at least I do listen to some pop, rock and R&B.

So did I look okay? I don't know, really, but I do hope I looked alright. I put on a pair of shoes, almost falling down in the process, but I managed to clutch at the side of a chair. I made sure I had regained my balance, then went out of the dressing room to get ready for my turn. The other singers were fantastic, and if you compared me to them, I would probably sound really childish, and their voices were so melodic. Mine was probably noise pollution instead of a beautiful singing voice.

I walked around, using the walls as my guide. I thought I would be safe, until I bumped into someone. I accidentally fell, but I picked myself up in a matter of seconds. I immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," the _someone_, with a very angelic, sweet voice, I might add,patted my hair gently. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am, thank you for your concern. This happens very often, so I am used to it." I realized I'd lost my way, and I couldn't see where the walls or seats were. I tried to find them with my hands, or sixth sense, but I couldn't. I chewed a bit of my lip. If I was late for my turn, my parents would make me pay for this.

"Um... Miss?"

"Yes, dear?" I breathed in her sweet scent, and I realized that she had a family, or so I assumed, because I could hear people talking.

"I... Well, I..." I sucked in a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't scold me or anything of the sort. "If you don't mind, could you lead me to the stage? I'm sorry, I really need your help, please. I... I can't see." I heard a few gasps. Maybe I shouldn't have asked them.

"How old are you? What's your name?" Another person with a dulcet voice asked.

"I'm 6. My name's Isabella Swan, but I would prefer you to call me Bella." Please, please, bring me there, I'm running out of time.

"Bella? Aren't you supposed to go up to sing now? What are you doing with these strangers?" My mother called out in a furious tone. I stiffened in fear, hoping she wouldn't hit me. She grabbed me by the hand, and dragged me towards the stage, or so I assumed.

I gestured a "sorry" to those people, hoping I didn't offend them in any way.

I played my fingers, hoping I would perform well. If I didn't perform well, my parents would scold me again.

"You'll do well. We'll be sitting in front. Just sing like a natural," another melodic voice told me. Probably a member of the family.

"Thank you, I will try my best." I bowed down lightly.

(Edward's POV)

For goodness's sake, I couldn't believe she was 6. Such a mature girl. It was a really sad thing that she was blind, though. I wondered how a 6-year-old singing opera would sound like.

What a sweet little girl.

She looked stunning too, she had a lovely white dress and her brown locks looked beautiful with her pale skin, looking like an angel. Though, she was really thin. Weren't her parents feeding her or anything?

(Bella's POV)

My turn.

I prayed extra hard that I would be able to sing well, and force a perfect soprano out of myself. I went upstage, managing to not stumble over the steps or anything. I walked forward, feeling the microphone. I stood there, and prayed a silent prayer in my heart.

I heard the violins and drums start, and the words started flowing out of me. I tried to add in emotions, and it worked.

_You are once my one companion,_

_you were all that mattered_

_You were once a friend and father, _

_then my world was shattered._

Here goes the high notes...

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_wishing you were somehow near._

_Sometimes it seems if I just dreamed,_

_somehow you would be here._

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_knowing we must say goodbye._

_Try to forgive, teach me to live._

Another high note.

_Give me the strength to try!_

_No more memories, no more silent tears,_

_no more gazing across the wasted years._

I was going to done soon.

_Help me say goodbye,_

_help me say goodbye._

I held my notes longer than usual, trying my best to make the pitch constant. The applause was deafening, though, I was definitely sure I didn't sing that beautifully.

I bowed down, and went down the stage.

(Edward's POV)

Was that really her singing? I never imagined that a 6-year-old could have such a strong, beautiful soprano. What a gifted girl. She really is made to sing opera. Plus, she showed her vocal pitches perfectly. She chose the perfect song.

Anyway, shouldn't she have a happy childhood instead of working here?

(Bella's POV)

I stumbled halfway while walking, and I picked myself up once again, brushing the dirt off my dress, or maybe I was just brushing at nothing.

"Are you okay?" the lady asked me once again.

"Yes, thank you. Um... I'm sorry about my horrible performance. I know I'm not very good, but I'm forced into this, so please forgive me."

"You sang that beautifully! I didn't expect that voice to come out of you. I enjoyed your performance a lot, and you have such a melodic and strong soprano. I love your singing, I really do. I'm stunned by your vocal range."

"Um... thank... you. What is your name? And the others? I'm sorry, it's okay if you don't want to tell me."

"Well, of course we'd tell you. I'm Esme Cullen." the others introduced themselves to me, and I nodded at each of them.

"Bella? You don't want to be with me, do you?" my mom said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"No... Mom, I didn't say anything-"

"Nope, Isabella Swan, you are joining them. Do not ever look for me, ever again. Forget me, because I don't wish to have a daughter like you. I've had enough of you; you annoy me way too much."

"Yeah, take these, and get lost." Dad told me. I started crying, and pleading them to stay. If they abandoned me, where on earth was I supposed to go?

He threw my things at me, or what I assumed, and I heard them walk away. I started sobbing and I tried to go after them, but I couldn't find them.

They couldn't have left me alone, could they?

Plus, why would the Cullens want me? There wasn't any reason for that.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't know that would happen... But would you like to come back with us?" Alice asked.

I was shocked. They wanted me? Funny, that. "It's not your fault... You want me to go back with you?" I asked, while searching for my flute and violin which I had since I was 2. Of course, I wasn't a musical genius like Mozart or Pachelbel. My favorite composers.

I dried my tears, not wanting to be a little kid. After all, I deserved this. I'm not a good girl, or anything along that line.

"Of course, you're such a sweet little girl. Why wouldn't we want you? Anyway, I'll take your things for you." Rosalie said with happiness in her voice. Me, sweet? That was a lie. I think she took my things for me already, but I clutched at my flute and violin, my precious instruments.

"Um..."

"But before that," Carlisle, I think. He whispered into my ear, "If you really want to live with us, you've got to know that we're vampires. However, we drink from animals, not human." Wow, he got straight to the point.

"Is this a joke?"

"No. That's the reason why we're so cold, and why our skin's so hard. I believe that you are mature enough to understand, however, please do not tell anyone, because otherwise we will be in big trouble."

(Edward's POV)

As I said, she really is such a mature girl. I would love to hear her play her violin or flute. I wondered how she learnt how to play when she was blind.

She nodded. "Okay... I guess so. I won't tell anyone, I promise. I see no reason to land you in trouble, when you have done so much for me." Wow.

We got into my Volvo, with Esme holding Bella's hand. She wasn't letting go of her instruments, and I could see that she really did love her instruments.

Maybe a musical genius.

(Bella's POV)

So I got inside the car, inhaling the scent of leather. I sat beside Esme, all the while wringing my hands. I still wasn't used to this, and I was confused. Mixed up. Whatever the right word is.

They got to the house pretty quick, or maybe it was just due to the fact that my mind was a million miles away, somewhere over the rainbow way up high.

"We're here, Bella." Esme said, and she held my hand again. I guess I was getting to be another nuisance, and then maybe I'll have a trip to the orphanage pretty soon, because I would irritate them too much. What if I destroyed a couple of furniture? Oh, that'd be beautiful.

"Thank you, Esme. I am sorry for bothering you." I wondered if I could call her Mom, and get on with the fact that my biological mother doesn't want me.

"You aren't bothering me, sweetie. Are you hungry? I could make something to eat for you." Yes, I was really hungry, more like starving, but again, I would be troubling her if I asked her to do that for me.

"Um..."

"You must be hungry, right? How does pasta sound?"

"Well, it sounds good, but I don't want to-"

"You aren't troubling me, let's go, okay?"

"O...okay, thanks." I stammered, following her to the apartment. I took a seat at one of the couches, still clutching at my violin and flute, and feeling like blasting some loud music. I felt like playing the violin too.

"You want to play, don't you?" Jasper asked, breaking my thoughts.

"No, no, it's fine, I will probably just disturb you all, so I won't play..."

"Why do you always think that you're a trouble?" Emmett suddenly asked.

"I don't think I am one, I am one." I shrugged.

"You can play the piece with Edward, the pianist. I figured you both are music dorks." I heard someone smack his head, and I couldn't help giggling softly.

"I can't play in harmony."

"Just try, I'll keep up with your tempo." Edward said, persuading me. More like tempting me.

He took my hand lightly, and brought me to his piano... I think. I left my violin and flute on the couch, and I was afraid that I would lose them.

"Do you want to play the violin or the flute?" Edward asked. Mozart, means the violin. If I said the flute, then it meant Pachelbel.

"Um... Well, I was wondering if you knew how to play Symphony No. 25 in G minor... Because I wanted to play the violin. You know, the composition by Mozart..."

"Sure, I do, I'll get it for you." He was really quick, I guess vampires had extreme speed too. I took the violin, and tucked it under my chin, raising the bow. I realized that I would probably hit him on accident, so I stood up and walked to a safer side, where I was certain I wouldn't poke him with the bow. Anything like that. Pokey, pokey, poke.

"Can I hear your tempo?" Yes, I was too stupid, I should've known this was a trick, it would be so embarrassing to do a solo in front of these strangers. But I didn't want to be called a bad kid, or anything like that, so I just nodded. It was easy to ignore my surroundings since I couldn't see.

"Okay, just relax and play." I nodded again. Relax, funny, that. I took in a sharp intake of breath, and played the piece.

I managed to ignore my surroundings and switch off my sixth sense. I played, and a few seconds later, I heard the melodic sound of the piano. He really was a musical genius, being able to get my tempo that quickly. I couldn't help smiling after awhile; the harmony of us playing together sounded beautiful.

I sighed softly when we'd finished playing the piece. How I wished he would teach me the piano, though, he would probably get really annoyed, and I wasn't going to risk that. He would get annoyed because I would always press the wrong keys, even if I do have sharp ears.

"Thank you, for wanting to play with me."

"You're welcome, it was a pleasure to play with you." I shook my head. He took my hand again, once again bringing me back to the couch.

"Bella, you played that beautifully," they started saying at once, and I couldn't help blushing and shaking my head once again.

I felt Esme take a seat beside me, and she told me, "It was absolute privilege hearing you play. Would you like to have dinner now?"

"Um... Thanks. And thanks for cooking dinner for me," I thanked her shyly. I still wasn't used to her doing so many things for me. And the compliments were... Lies.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," she patted me on my hair again. I said grace, took the utensils, and began eating. Chewing slowly, silently, with my mouth closed, just to prove to them that I wasn't rude or anything like that.

I'm scared that I'll annoy them after some time and they'll send me back to the theatre. Or worse, orphanage.

I continued eating in silence, wondering what I should really do.

* * *

**Sorry for not writing that well. I love that piece, that Symphony No. 25 in G minor. After my major exams are over, I think my friend's gonna teach me how to play Canon in D. **

**Please review. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Sorry that I didn't write this that well, once again. **

**I feel like writing another Fanfiction that happens in the 16th century. We'll see.**

**Please review, that would really make my day. And you could check out my profile if you want, for some information on the novel [Darkness&Light] I'm working on. **


	2. Important: PLEASE READ!

Author's Note:

Hey there everyone!

I am very sorry to all my readers out there, but this story will be on hiatus until I complete my current Fanfiction, One Moment in Time – I'd gladly appreciate if you can read that story to support me in my writing, and if you have the time, PLEASE review! They make my day.

I am sorry for the disappointment… I hope you readers out there will continue to support my writing, and I hope you can enjoy reading One Moment in Time as much as I enjoy writing it. I will try and update frequently, since I am having my holidays now.

Please accept my deepest apologies. I am sincerely sorry for disappointing all of you who have been anticipating the next chapters.

To all the reviewers, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Your reviews mean a lot to me. ^0^

So if you want to see more of my work, then please just read One Moment In Time. There might be a playlist for this story, and I might also consider uploading some of my drawings for that story (which I will try ASAP, when I go to a friend's house). I'll gladly appreciate everything you do.

Summary for One Moment In Time:

Bella's an abused/raped 12 year old, since she was born. Her greatest wish is that her parents would die so that she can get a life, and her wish comes true. Though, she gets adopted. By the Cullens, of course. Please R&R. Rated M for content/words. BxE.

Current categories: Angst/Romance

Might change to: Fantasy/Romance (soon)

Of course, BxE won't happen at once, (like, BOOM! And then Edward and Bella gets married. No…) it'll happen as the story progresses further… And then the fantasy part comes setting in (yay!). ENJOY THE STORY! ^0^

Sorry, again. Thank you so much for all the support!!! (And also for reading this notice.)

'Til then, have a good day everyone!!

~Qiqing a.k.a BellaSwanxEdwardCullen~

P.S Should I change my Fanfiction pen-name? Being too fan-girlish isn't exactly… *cough and shrugs* Oh well.


End file.
